


Rock Me Amadeus!

by Your_Iron_Lung



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Iron_Lung/pseuds/Your_Iron_Lung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate the name Amadeus."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Me Amadeus!

**Author's Note:**

> Amadeus is my canon name for Zombro.

I don't know where he heard it from, or who introduced it to him. I don't understand the words and I know he doesn't either, but that doesn't stop him from running around and singing them as loud and enthusiastically as he can. I'm surprised Mrs. Blaney hasn't said something about his rather stentorian behaviour yet.

From what I do know, though, if I ever meet whoever created this abomination of a song I will most assuredly have some very rude things to say to them.

I hate the name Amadeus.

I blink; the song is over.

"ROCK ME AMADEUS!"

He starts it again.

I was not aware that zombies were capable of getting headaches. I suppose you learn something new everyday; I just wish they could've been under more pleasant circumstances. I don't want to tell him to stop; he looks like he's having fun flailing around to the music, as sporadic and annoying as it is. However, the next time he calls me Amadeus I may have to put my foot down.

He's dancing his way through the run down mess that is our apartment with that big goofy smile spread across his face, pointing his fingers aimlessly around in a lame attempt at dancing. Despite how annoying and incompatible I am with the song, I can't help but smile. He notices it and that grin only gets bigger. I really underestimate how big an impact my smiles have on him, and he seems to be more energized because of it. He's wriggling to the music directly before me and it's all the more apparent how bad his lack of rhythm is, but it's still fairly winsome.

I suppose the song can't be all bad if it's got Hanna like this.

Still hate it, though.

Ah, he's gone completely still and he's biting his lower lip, looking ecstatic and impatient about something. I quirk my brow; I think I know what's coming.

Suddenly his eyes go wide and he flings his arms out, narrowly missing my head as the song reaches the chorus.

"ROCK _WITH_ ME, AMADEUS!"

Before I can react he's grabbed me by my undead hands and he's got us swinging and dancing through the office, knocking over papers and other things that might have been important but didn't matter. I laugh, and he smiles as wide as ever. Perhaps it's not so bad, but Falco, I still wish you all the worst.


End file.
